I Guess That Works
by Sensitive Soybean
Summary: It was fairly late at night, but for some reason the pianist just couldn't sleep a wink.


**AN: Heyo! It's Sensitive Soybean her****e, who finally finished their first fanfic which is surprising. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this small HonoMaki thing that popped into my mind one day. On another note, the setting takes place in the living room from S2EP2, where they were sleeping towards the end of the episode.**

**Also a huge shoutout to my butthead friend YuriAllDahWay for helping me with all my corrections. Without her, this story would've probably been up 2 months later. ( ´ ▽ ` )**

* * *

She let out a heavy sigh as she leaned her elbow on the melodic keys, making a ruckus for just a quick second. The sound echoed throughout the house as a couple of muffled grunts followed it, making Maki chuckle.

It wasn't often that she was like this during these times. The occasional sleepovers that took place in her villas usually had her tired after the long day of unexplained shenanigans that was caused by Muse and herself. And along with that, she would usually be one of the first to get enveloped by the built-up fatigue and fall asleep almost immediately. But for some reason, she was not tired at all on this particular night. She had tried multiple times to get comfortable in her futon, but no tiredness was there, which lead to her getting frustrated and just deal with it. And by dealing with it, she decided to sit by herself with a piano in a moonlit room.

Through the few minutes of doing nothing but staring at polished wood, she decide to do something more physical to help her problem.

_Maybe walking around could help._

She stood up from her seat and began to circle around the room. It did relax her a bit more than sitting in one spot, but the sensation of sleepiness didn't kick in at all. She sighed inwardly as she stopped in her tracks, and faced a drawer that had various items placed on top. As she crossed her arms, her eyes wandered to read the wooden clock that was placed towards the edge. But before even reading the first hand, her thoughts were interrupted by a soft click of a door.

"Maki-chan?"

The said girl turned to the direction of the voice only to find a dimly lit figure in the doorway. Although she could barely identify the person's face or appearance, she distinguished the voice perfectly.

"Honoka?" Maki questioned, unfolding her arms. "What are you doing here?"

It was a bit shocking seeing someone this late at night, but even more shocking considering it was Honoka, the heaviest sleeper present in the house.

"Hmm?" Honoka walked towards the redhead until stopping in front of her, "I should be asking you the same question." The girl then placed her hands behind her back, and leaned in an inch or two to see her friend's face.

Maki earned a faint tint of pink coloring her cheeks caused by the proximity of her friend. She noticed a glint in her blue eyes that was made from the dim moonlight, added with a grin on the girl's lips. As Maki puffed up her cheeks, she instinctively raised her hand to flicked the girl's forehead.

"Maki-chaaaaan." Honoka whined as she rubbed her palm on her now injured forehead.

"What?" Maki answered apathetically, backing away a bit from Honoka. She was quite scared of being pounced on like one of their first interactions.

Honoka's lips formed into a pout. "What was that for?"

Maki shrugged, turning away. "You were too close to me."

"I wasn't _that_ close."

"Yes you were," Maki's tone had a very final tone to it, and Honoka didn't argue. "But you still didn't answer my question."

"What question?" The scatterbrained leader blatantly asked with an innocent expression. _I hate to admit, but she looks kind of cute like this. _Maki thought as she looked back at her, a light blush creeping on to her cheeks. _Wait, what are you thinking? _Embarrassed by her own thoughts, she slightly moved her head to the side, somewhat hiding her tinted face in the shadows.

As she tried to ignore herself, she twiddled the ends of her hair with her fingers, and repeated, "What are you doing here?"

"Well..." Honoka mused before exclaiming, "Oh, I woke up because of a loud noise!"

"Considering you're a heavy sleeper, I'm surprised you even woke up from a noise." Maki furrowed her brows before she continued on. "But that still doesn't answer why you're here."

"I question that, too."

Maki let out a sigh of annoyance. "You really are an idiot."

The only response she got was a chipmunk-cheeked, pouting Honoka. Maki couldn't help but laugh at the sight. The childish face that the girl had on was just something you couldn't help but giggle at. But after realizing what she did, she stopped her giggle fit immediately and coughed into her fist.

"Ohhh! I made Maki-chan laugh!" Honoka exclaimed as threw her fist in the air.

"Fine, fine. You did." The redhead stated nonchantly. _I'll just let her have her enthusiasm, it'd be a hassle to do anything else._

As she walked past the girl, Maki made her way back to the piano bench and seated herself. She then looked back at Honoka, and patted the space beside her, gesturing her to follow suit. The dimly lit room fell into a calming silence as the two sat next to each other.

Maki leaned back against the wood, and crossed her arms before exhaling slowly. As she closed her eyes for a few seconds, she looked back at Honoka who looked to be asleep. Maki narrowed her eyes at her. _Could you really fall alseep that fast? _Her question was answered immediately after.

"Ne, Maki-chan."

Maki jumped slightly as Honoka turned to look at her. Getting her composure back, she coughed into her fist before replying, "What is it?"

Honoka tilted her head to the side. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Though the stressed word irritated Maki a bit, she ignored it and continued on with the conversation. "I couldn't get myself to sleep," She explained as she straightened her posture. "So I decided to go here to maybe get myself tired."

"Hmmm" was the only response Maki got from the giddy leader before she stood up from her seat. Honoka then started to scan the room, as if she was trying to find a certain object.

_What is she planning?_ Maki thought as she observed the other girl. Honoka then made an "Oh!" face before she made her way to a couch that faced the fireplace. Going towards the arm rest that was farthest from the redhead, she crouched behind it.

Maki's eyebrow twitched at the sight. _What is this idiot doing? _Sighing, she stood from her seat and looked overhead Honoka. She didn't seem to be doing anything. The only thing Maki noticed was that her face was looking towards the floor. Furrowing her brows in confusion, her curiosity got the better of her and made her way towards the girl. Bad idea that was.

When she heard the quiet footsteps caused by the pianist, Honoka immediately shot up from her position with a cushion gripped between her hands. The sudden action made Maki squeak as she jumped back against a wall, across from the couch. Her eyes grew wide as she noticed the object in her hand. Sticking her arms out, she shook her hands, gesturing for the girl to stop whatever she was about to do. Unfortunately for her, Honoka just grinned before reeling her arm back.

"Honoka!" Maki exclaimed in a voice slightly higher than a whisper. "Don't- mmph!" Her sentence was interrupted by pillow to the face. A giggle fit was heard from Honoka across the room when the pillow hit the floor.

Maki sighed in annoyance before she picked up the cushion. "What do you think you're doing?" She whispered to Honoka as she made her way to the couch.

When realizing that the redhead was coming closer, Honoka ran to another couch that was placed against the wall, to the left of the one she was just at. "I'm helping you!" Honoka responded happily as she picked up another pillow from the other.

Maki placed the pillow in its original position before she glared at the ginger-haired idiot. "How is this helping me in any way?"

Immediately after she questioned Honoka, another pillow flew towards her. Her eyes grew wide once again before she moved to the side to dodge the object. She achieved that goal and didn't get hit, but she soon spun on her heels, her back now faced Honoka. "Alright," She said in a barely audible whisper. "You wanna do this?"

"Eh?" Honoka squeaked after noticing that Maki went over to the pillow that she threw, and slowly picked it up. It scared the girl quite a bit on how slow she was going, but then freaked out once the pianist turned to face her.

In a fast motion, Maki threw the pillow back towards her direction. Surprisingly, Honoka reacted in time for the pillow to miss her by and inch or so, but now she was terrified. The loud "thump" that was caused by the pillow hitting the couch meant that Maki wasn't too happy.

"Maki-chan missed!" Honoka shouted before she gripped onto another pillow and started to run across the room.

"Shut up!" was all that Maki exclaimed before she made her way back to the couch to grab another cushion.

The room was now in chaos, for the two members of Muse ran around the room while having a pillow fight. It wouldn't be surprising if one of the other members walked in on them just now. The laughter that began to erupt in the room only made things louder and easier for anyone to wake up at this point, but apparantly they didn't seem to care considering they continued on with the battle. It did seem a bit out of character for Maki to be playing along with this, but it was late at night after all.

While she panted heavily, Maki decided to sit on the arm rest nearest to the door. Gripping the pillow in her hands, she waited for Honoka to do the next move. The room fell into silence as Honoka made her way to the arm rest that was facing Maki's back.

Turning slowly to face Honoka, Maki noticed the leader seemed to have left her position and started for the piano. She then fully turned and threw the pillow towards the girl. It seemed like a good idea, but the accuracy that Maki had wasn't so great. So as Honoka ran to the side of the piano, the pillow that was thrown sadly didn't hit its original target.

A loud ruckus was heard as the pillow came into contact with the piano keys. The pair immediately halted in their positions as the sound echoed throughout the house. Mortified, they tensed up when silenced followed after. They stayed quiet as they waited for a voice that may or may not speak up. Though through the few moments that went by, the only thing that was barely heard were multiple grunts and moving covers.

Maki then relaxed herself after the silence, and let out of sigh of relief. "Now I wonder how I even managed to do that."

"It's because you have terrible aim, Maki-chan." Honoka replied with a smile on her face.

Hearing the smile in her voice, Maki let out her signature "hmph" before saying, "Shut up."

Honoka only giggle after hearing her response. Through the few moments of bickering to each other on whose fault it was, they then began to pick up the pillows that were scattered around the room.

As she sighed heavily while placing the last pillow against the arm rest, Maki clumsily seated herself on the couch that faced the fireplace. Honoka then placed herself next to the redhead, slightly closer than usual. Although Maki didn't seem mind at this point since she was too exhausted from the event that just occurred.

_As odd as that was, it did make me tired._ Maki slouched in her seat as her breathing came to a relaxed pace. Her eyelids became slightly heavy, making her head slighly falter to the side. When she felt a yawn coming up, she raised her right hand, but sadly the hand didn't reach its desired destination. As her hand raised midway, another came to stop it, and intertwined themselves. The yawn was immediately gone as Maki eyes shot open.

_Honoka!?_

Confusion enveloped Maki's as her face gained a strong tint of pink. She struggled to find words to question the ginger-haired girl's actions, but before she could, a gentle squeeze was felt. _W-what does she think she's doing? _As her head was now steaming, she whipped her head to the side to face the leader. Maki's heart skipped a beat at the sight she was suddenly met with.

The little sparkle in the Honoka's tired azure eyes could only make Maki daze. The small smile the girl had on didn't help the situation either since it was one of the cutest smiles she has ever seen. _W-wait! What's gotten into yourself? This is Honoka. You don't really think-_

"Maki-chan is really cute."

The sudden interjection only made Maki look like a bright tomato, if she wasn't looking like one already. Having absolutely no idea what to say at that point, she could only pout at the delusional leader. Which in return, was just replied with a gentle giggle.

Finally gathering herself together, Maki asked, "W-what do you think you're doing?"

A quiet "I don't know" was the only thing Maki could distinguish from Honoka before she felt weight on her shoulder. Turning her head even more, she saw the leader's head placed against her shoulder.

"Hey," Maki whispered as she tried to shake her off. "Get off of me."

Honoka only made a whining sound in response before snuggling against the irritated redhead. Maki continued to try shake her off for a few more moments before noticing the grip between her hands started to become loose.

"Honoka?" Maki questioned as she looked at girl. As she listened closely, the only thing that she was responded with was with a now steady breathing Honoka.

Maki sighed as she looked at the girl. The sleeping Honoka made Maki's face soften into a gentle smile._ Weren't you suppose to help me sleep? _She mentally questioned her before letting out a soft chuckle. _You really are a hopeless idiot. _

And With that, Maki just snuggled a little closer to Honoka before she relaxed herself in a comfortable position. She then gently placed her cheek upon the girl's head, closing her now heavy eyelids. _But I guess this works, too._

* * *

**And there we have it. I really hoped you enjoyed reading this oneshot of mine because it was pretty fun to write.**

**Critiques and reviews are always appreciated, so i'd love to see your thoughts on this.**

**Until next time, BYEEEEEE. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
**


End file.
